minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MinecraftPastaWriter/Blog 4
"Introduction" Wow, it's been a long time since the last vlog. This is something for sure. I would've brought this to you sooner, like back in September sooner. But blogs for me were kind of useless, considering we already have a forum to talk on. So that's why I didn't make another blog since. But today, I'm going to switch things up. Instead of posting on the forums, I'm going to make a blog talking about projects. Are you ready? Let's go. Corrupted Corrupted is still being worked on. I'm trying to do right by my standards, and the community at the same time. Believe me guys, I'm trying as hard as I can to get Chapter 1 done and ready for release. But at the same time, I want to do a few other things to rebalance my writing skills. I'll talk about these "things" in a moment. I know you're excited, and I am too. Universal Combustion I don't know about you, but I'm slightly reconsidering Universal Combustion's idea. I'll try to make it work, but no promises that it will 100% go through flawlessly or at all. But why am I thinking of retiring the idea? Because I simply have no real experience with sci-fi like things and incoporating a topic like that with Minecraft? It really doesn't make ANY sense. Golden Brine Yes, the finale is still happening. For now, it's being put aside for a special ocassion. Most likely my 1 year anniversary on MCCW, which is August 17th. This final version will be all 3 parts from the main series put together, like the supercut. However, all 3 parts are actually being rethought. So it might not EXACTLY be like the 3 previous parts you've seen. In fact, you may not even recongize the story from what it is now. I'm just hoping I can do this CORRECTLY. How 2 Make a Good Pasta 2 Ah yes, I had to bring this one back. If you don't remember, I have made a trollpasta by the name of "How To Make A Good Pasta". Basically, instead of ACTUALLY giving you advice. I gave you steps to make ACTUAL pasta. However, part 2 might be a little different from the first. Just saying : - ) MPW's Summer Vacation-er Out of all the ideas for a summer special, I pulled out the old "plain stupidity inspired from the internet" forumla. If you don't remember, I made a christmas special by the name of "MPW's Chrimbo Vacationo". So basically consider this a dramatic, meme filled sequel to the christmas one. Herobrine and The Banned Realms (REMASTERED) I loved the collab I did with Shrautsticks a while back by the name of "Herobrine And The Banned Realms". It was so good, it got a remaster from yours truly. I hope this remaster lived up to your expectations. Also, before I switch to the next project, I want to tell you THIS is what I meant by practicing for Corrupted. And for the most part, It seems like I got back in order quick. It Smiled Back As of writing this, the official page was released today. Chapter 1 is being worked on, so bare with me. This is my best shot so far at making a scary creepypasta, at least in my opinion. I have some GREAT ideas for this story, and I can't wait to release them to you. Outro So yeah, that's it. Sorry if this was really short and I didn't explain too everything too well. I just wanted to make a quick post discussing everything I have planned so far. Any who, I'll talk to ya later! :) Category:Blog posts